One more sweet dream
by LYNNSTORYTELLER
Summary: Ahiru has been a duck for 3 whole years. Living with Fakir but wanting once more to be a girl and enjoy life as a human. A strange dream startles her ... But will it come true? 3 years after the anime ends. Comment if you want chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ahiru's Thoughts […]_**

[Three years, has it truly been that long?] Looking down into the water, the small duck stared back at big blue eyes. Her feathers were a bit ruffled at the right side of her head. Once more that morning she was awoken by Uzura pouring water on her once more…

-Flash Back…-

"Quack!" Shouted Ahiru as water was dumped on her. Waking her violently from a nightmarish dream. Normally it would have been alright. But in her panic to get away from the vision of the crow that haunted her dreams, she flew into the window head first. Only to fall and land on her head on the way down.

"Ah! Ahiru Uzura!" called Uzura as she hurried over and poked her with one of the drum sticks.

"Ahiru?!" The panicked voice was deep and loud agents the small ducks head.

Fakir Was still the same. Maybe a bit more filled out and lean. He had continued with school. Keeping with the dancing but also taking writing classes. Careful not to write any stories of his own. But it does help his skills more and more. 'Just in case…' he would say with sad eyes. Ahiru knew he missed Mytho. She did to. She wondered if he was alright. If Rue was happy and both were as deeply in love today as they were before.

Fakir hurried to duck seeming annoyed. Green eyes watched her as he picked up the duck.

"Baka, always finding some way to hurt yourself…" he grumbled as she shook her head and quacked violently at him…

-Flash Back fades away…-

A soft quack left the ducks beak. She missed being a girl… Remembering how great a pair of legs were. Dancing, running, and playing. She loved to run. And she was good at it. And even if she did fail at dancing. She would love to try and do it all again. To go to school with Pique and Lilie.

"Ahiru." Fakir called as he set a plate down on the ground for her.

"Quack." She called back and swam inland. Being a duck meant a different diet than a human. Bread and fruit were really all she could eat. No sweets or other delicious meals any more.

She hurried over to the food and ate as she watched Fakir. He didn't do too much with her any more. Having explained it was hard to talk to her when he knew she couldn't respond. But she was always there when he was upset. And he was always there when she was really lonely.

She had always thought that she would miss Mytho terribly. Thinking a broken heart would be so painful. Though, as time passed, she thought more of Fakir. Maybe because he was here with her all the time. Or maybe because she would miss him more? She stopped in her eating to make a few quick quacks. [He would say, 'baka, don't' think such foolish things' if I told him that. Besides… I am only a duck…] She looked at her feet and then shook her head to look up and widen her eyes. Fakir looked down at her oddly as he watched her odd actions. She quacked loudly then hurried to eat her food. Fakir shrugged and went back to eating.

-Later…-

Ahiru moved a bit. Shifting in the blanket that was wrapped around her. Eyes looking up and out the window. What could she do but sleep and dream of the crows…? And dream of the girl she use to be?

Suddenly, a light moved over the window. Ahiru blinked and hurried out of the bed. Scrambling to get to the window... She looked close and saw a small light.

"Quack?" she wondered as she hopped down and hurried out of the room. Running to the main room she grabbed the string that hung from the handle. Allowing her to exit as she ran into the woods. She saw the light, small but strong. And the faint sound of crying.

"Quack?" she called and ran through. [Who was crying? Was someone hurt?] she wondered and hoped she could hurry and find them in time. It felt like forever but she finally reached a quit pond. The crying coming from the middle of it.

"Quack!" she called to the person and shivered. The fog thick over the water as she would quickly move over the waters top to the crying sound.

A long boat came into view. Tall on either end but low in the middle. Candle lit lamps swung lightly as the boat just flouted there still.

Ahiru hurried over and used those wings to pull her self up and over the rimb as she stared down. Bright blue eyes wide.

It was a boy it seemed. Emerald green hair and dark skin. He almost looked like an elf put the short choppy hair showed bits of his rounded human like ears. In a long sleeve black shirt and brown cargo pants. His feet bare. But he seemed beaten and sore. Ahiru flailed as she just about slipped but hopped into the boat next to the boy and slowly moved to his feet looking at him. The boy sat up with a yelp and watched her. Wide black eyes looking back at hers. Startling Ahiru backwards.

"Quack!"s he fell backward onto her rear and behind one of the seats. Peeking over at him. [What's wrong with his eyes?] The boy suddenly puled an arm up to his face and covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled and his hair changed to a dark brown and he still hid away. Shaking. Ahiru moved slowly to him.

"Quaaack…" She would coo at him and nudge him with her beak. Poking his arm. He jumped and pulled his arm back suddenly. His eyes now almost normal. A violet tone to them. Staring at her. Ahiru hopped into his lap and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Ahiru would rest her head on his arm and allow him to cry and thank her over and over. Quacking every so often so he knew she listened. Her own eyes watering. [Who did this to him? Why was he full of sadness?]

"Thank you little duck…" He said to her and rubbed his eyes... Now that she looked at him he was about Fakir's age.

"No one has shown a care for me. Not ever in my world… But here you have allowed me to hold you and cry..." he cried more and Ahiru would nudge his arm. He held her head and stared at her.

"For this, I will grand you your ultimate wish."

"Quack!?" [This had to be dream!] She thought but then suddenly the male leaned down and kissed her head.

Ahiru awoke with a start looking around the room and looked down at her wings. She gave a soft quack. She was still a duck. It was just a dream… She looked up to Uzura as she slept and lay back down. Tears streaming down her face.

"Oh! Ahiru!" Yelled Uzura as she awoke Ahiru with a start.

"AH!" Ahiru screamed and fell back. Hitting her head again. But stared up at her arms and legs. Shivering in the cold as she touched her fingers. She didn't hear Uzura leave the room. In shock as she stared at her arms.

"Fakir! She has no tail Uzura!" Ahiru looked to Fakir wide eyes as he blinked and turned red then turned and ran out of the room.

"HOW!?" he yelled and she sat up quickly and hid herself. Flushing but still looking at her hands.

"How?" her voice harsh and dry as Uzura would hurry out then come back a moment later with her old uniform.

"Thank you Uzura-chan!" She said and changed. But the dress didn't' fit as well as before. She blinked and looked down. She didn't gain weight. But she had Tutu's shape. Not the shape of Ahiru the underdeveloped child.

"Are you decent?" Fakir came in and glanced. Eyes wide and flushed as he stared. Ahiru blinked and looked down panicked.

"Do I have it on wrong?" she said quickly and reached back to fix the skirt.

"No… its fine…" he said stiffly.

"Lovey-Dovey! Lovey-Donkey! Lo-"she was stopped as Fakir twirled Uzuras head around. Fakir looked red and annoyed but looked back to Ahiru.

-An hour later…-

"And then Uzura-chan startled me and I was like this." She said, having explained the story to both Fakir and Uzura. Uzura made a cooing sound as Fakir looked consirned.

"Did you get his name?" Ahiru shook her head. Fakir looked annoyed but nodded.

"For now, you stay here. Just in case it wears off."

"But Fakir, I want to go to school! Even if for a day!"

"BAKA! What if you change back?" Ahiru flinched and pouted.

"It's not fair." Fakir sighed at her pouting face and over dramatic expression. He thought about it. She really had wished for this. He might as well try to do something for her…

"There is a fair… Tomorrow night… If you stay here all day and don't change back tomorrow.. I will take you…" Ahiru's eyes sparkled as she tackled Fakir from his chair.

"THANK YOU FAKIR-CHAN!" She yelled as Fakir tried to pry her off.

"Hey! HEY!"

{… Dreams can be dreams and reality is reality… Or could it be….?}


	2. Chapter 2

Ahiru fussed with a button on her blouse. Fingers not use to being used after such a long time. It was a odd sensation. The simple dust blue blouse and solid, gray skirt where purchased for her by Fakir. Well, he gave her the money and Uzura went with her to pick it up. She just grabbed something quick. But had noticed her size went up. Normally she wouldn't care. But she just grabbed her size and hurried back! She just wanted to go to the fair! She whined and did what she could, her frame still very new to her. Not use to her chest either.

"Ahiru!" Fakir called from the hall and waited at the door. Warring a comfortable black t-shirt and blue jeans. Hair about his head as usual, pulled back into a low comfortable pony. He seems frustrated as he waited for her.

"I'm coming!" The small female would yell and hurry out. Slipping on a simple pair of shoes, her old school ones, though the size never changed on them. Wonder why her feet didn't grow but everything else did. Being as her mind was else ware, once more she proves her grace but not turning hard enough and slamming her leg into the table.

"Ouch!" Ahiru called out and grabbed her shin and bounced a bit on the good leg.

Fakir watched and shook his head.

"Baka, you haven't changed." He said turning and doing so to hide that small smile as he walked out.

Ahiru would make a pout like expression, moving quickly to catch up to him.

"Why are you so mean!?" She called after him and ran up to him. Together they bickered till they reached the fair. Ahiru's eyes widened as she looked around the fair for the first time. She didn't have time to go to the fair so many years back when she was helping Mytho. So it was new for her.

"Wow! Fakir Look!" she said pointing to the rides that spun around and twirled. Fakir looked uneasy and just nodded. Yelping as he was suddenly dragged toward it. As Ahiru tried to jump on she was stopped by a large burly male.

"Tickets?" he asked in a rough and harsh voice. This caused Ahiru to sink back into Fakir who moved to grab her shoulders. Ahiru blinked and glanced to him. Glaring at the male he moved her off the platform onto the ride and to the ground.

"Tickets?" She asked him as she seemed so confused. She would watch him as he moved to the ticket both. Listening and watching as Fakir traded money to get the odd pink paper. He handed it to her roughly and moved her back to the ride. The male would eye them as Fakir came up handing him the ticket and lead her on, pocketing the rest.

"What are the tickets for?" Ahiru asked him as she was buckled in.

"That's how you pay them to get on the rides. You pay for the ticket and you use the tickets to get things." Ahiru seemed surprised. Learning something knew she didn't notice them going up on the costar, though Fakir gripped tightly to the handle.

Suddenly they started to plummet and Ahiru screamed her head off as she gripped tightly to Fakir, almost crushing him. Fakir would snort as he began to adjust to the rides. As they stopped she sighed and was pulled out of the car by Fakir.

"Have you had enough?" Fakir would ask and she nodded, stomach growling. The growl caused her to flush and she looked to Fakir with an embarrassed giggle. Fakir just shook his head with a smile as he looked around. Ahiru would blink and kept her eyes on the fact he still hand her hand. Leading her threw the crowed carefully. The grip firm but soft. She was going to reach around with her other hand. But…

A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled. Ther was a spark of electricity that spooked Fakir into releasing her. He yelped and looked back glaring. Ahiru meeped and looked up. The ;male grabbed the hand that Fakir was holding and kissed it. Looking down at her. The other arm tight around her waist. She blinked and widened her eyes.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-our!" The male would give a smile and give a nod. Ahiru would be trapped though she used her free hand to push away from him carefully seeing as he winced. He was dressed oddly in comparison from the other night. A dark blue vest and a large black waist band. Silver belt and tight dancer pants. Black ballet shoes as well. A blade behind him. The hilt silver and the handle silver with emeralds. Emerald eyes were happy to see her causing her to blush. But Fakir came around and put an arm between the two pulling her hand from the males lips.

"Back off." He said in that dark tone. Causing Ahiru to grab his arm. Worried Fakir might strike him.

"Fakir! This is the boy that changed me back!" She would say desperately causing Fakir to glare even more. This confused Ahiru. Why was he angry about that? The male carefully released Ahiru as Fakir moved in front of her. The other male just smiled and bowed.

"Shale we move ourselves?" he said his arms out to his sides. Ahiru flushed looking around. Everyone was looking. Ahiru would nod her head and pull Fakir to the side. The male following them as they made it off to a quiet ally. Ahiru leaned agents the wall and Fakir crossed his arms and leaned next to her. Watching the male. The boy stepped forward to them and bowed.

"Let me introduce myself properly, I am Sylfaen." He said with a bow. Watching Ahiru. Ahiru would stiffen and blink as he came back up.

"I simply came by to introduce myself properly and make sure she was doing well… I also wished to inform her of a small issue." He would say steeping forward. Fakir eyed him and Ahiru blinked as he quickly leaned down and kissed her. She felt dizzy as if stars were in front of her eyes.

"Quack?... QUACK!" She yelled out looking at her wings. She was a duck!? How!? Fakir looked confused as she saw Sylfaen lean down again and pick her up. Fakir swiped her up though from him and stepped back from him. The male just chuckled.

"I figure it was more fun to show her the small problem then explain. Fakir looked pissed off as Ahiru was red in duck form. Hiding in Fakir arm.

"You pervert!" Fakir snapped at him and the male seemed offended. Frowning.

"I was just showing her." Fakir looked confused and annoyed as the male looked like he was going to cry. But the male would march over and suddenly was stopped as Fakir picked up a metal pipe from a trash bin and threatened to swing at his head. Ahiru quacked panicked as she tried to Calm Fakir down.\

"The only way to change her back is to kiss her. If you want to do it I suppose that is ok. But if not move." He said annoyed. Fakir looked surprised and turned the brightest red. Ahiru looked to him and down as Sylfean smirked. Having snuck past the pipe and kissed her.

Ahiru would see those sparkles. Feeling dizzy she shook her head then flushed. Both boys had their backs to her as she flushed.

"AH!" She yelped and got dressed. Getting dressed fairly quickly. She turned to ask Sylfean a question and he was gone. She looked around and fakir grabbed her arm.

"We are going home." He would say annoyed. Ahiru didn't complain as she was lead home thinking on all of this.

What was going on now?

{… Dreams can walk into the living and pull your strings… Is this a good thing? Or could it be….}

[Not sure if Images in the documents are allowed but this is Sylfean. ' I drew it so don't' steal. ]


End file.
